Temple Knights
The Temple Knights are a group of Saradomin's servants, dedicated to defeating any threat to Saradomin. To join, the applicant must be at least a White Knight. Sir Tiffy Cashien is head of recruitment. If you want to join, you must complete the Recruitment Drive quest. They were founded by Saradomin himself in the middle of the Third Age and were the ones who imprisoned the Sea slugs and their leader, Mother Mallum, in the time of the God Wars. True cause Whether or not the White Knights are as "good" as they make out remains to be seen. Juna the snake, who is met during the Tears of Guthix quest, comments that their intentions may not be what they seem when the player tells her of their exploits involving the Temple Knights. Also, certain Saradominists may claim to do the right thing (such as H.A.M.), and may even deem it to truly be good, yet such views may not necessarily be upheld by others of "good" (such as Players). Players tend to get them confused with the White Knights, due to their strong ties to each other. Ranks Currently there are two known ranks within the Temple Knight order: Initiate and Proselyte. Initiates are White Knights newly inducted into the Temple Knight order and have access to Initiate armour while proselytes are basically promoted initiates and have access to both Initiate and Proselyte armour. It is currently not known if Temple Knights, like White Knights, have Acolyte and Partisan ranks too, although this speculation is likely due to the yellow-plumed White Knights being classified as Proselyte. Notes There are currently only three Temple Knight quests: the Recruitment Drive quest, Wanted! quest, and the Slug Menace quest, but at the end of the Slug Menace quest Sir Tiffy Cashien mentions a Temple Knight HQ and that he can only sell armour up to Proselyte which hints at another Temple Knight quest. In Wanted!, a squad of Temple Knight Archers Appear to capture Solus Dellagar, but are defeated, by a single Ice Barrage. There is also a related quest which follows on partially from Slug Menace named Kennith's Concerns. It is not directly related to the temple knights but extends the background. Being followers of Saradomin, the god of order, During " While Guthix Sleeps" they formed loose alliances with two other organizations to combat the Mahjarat, particularly Lucien. *The Crux Eqal, An underground organization of Druids, who are dedicated to the following of Guthix, the god of balance *The Guardians of Armadyl, they follow Armadyl, god of justice. There currently are no Temple Knight weapons so far. Notable members *Saradomin (The Founder of the Order) *King Vallance *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Col. Jake O'Niall (possessed by Sea Slugs during the course of the Slug Menace quest; order has been given to kill on sight.) *Savant *The Dying knight (Sir Gerry) *Miss Cheevers *Sir Leye *Sir Kuam Ferentse *Sir Spishyus *Lady Table *Sir Ren Itchood *Sir Tinley *Miss Hynn Terprett *Akrisae Kolluym (a priest of Saradomin, who is ambassador for the Temple Knights) *Knight of Saradomin See also *Recruitment Drive *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Wanted! *Slug Menace *Falador *White Knights *While Guthix Sleeps Trivia *The Temple Knights seem to operate in a C.I.A. type fashion, keeping records and dossiers on almost every creature and person in Gielinor within their library. Category:Organisations Category:Saradominists Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Military Forces